A change in attitude
by ArcAngel-liberty4all
Summary: Ginny revisits the chamber in an attempt to become independant. What will happen from then? And what does a coven of vampires have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Summery: Ginny is wandering around one night in her second year when she comes upon a plaque dedicated to the founders. This gets her thinking, who were the founders and why is little known about them other than legend.

Chapter One: Midnight Wanderings and a New School Year

A girl was wandering the dark gloomy corridors of Hogwarts. It was the first Saturday afternoon of the new term and she was one of the only people not outside enjoying the sunshine. The girl was small and looked about ten although she was in her second year she was obviously prepubescent. She was skinny and had really curly red hair down to her elbows and freckles which stood out against her pale skin, both of which she hated.

She had no friends, despite being both interesting, intelligent and an excellent conversation partner. This was because of something that had happened the previous term. This was because she had been the one unlucky pupil out of all the pupils in Hogwarts to be possessed by the teenage dark lord and to have been held hostage.

Having no friends and nothing else to do with her time she had become top of her class and was now wandering around. The girls name was Ginny Weasley and was known as many things, the chamber girl, the youngest Weasley, the Weasley girl, or the worst and sadly both the most uncommon and most untrue, that first year with a crush on Harry Potter. She didn't have a crush on Harry Potter and hadn't for months. Now she was able hiss parsletongue insults to him, one of Tom's gifts but she didn't. Her parsletongue was a secret best kept to herself.

Ginny arrived in front of the entrance to the chamber of secrets, she needed to get past her fear of the place, if she did that it could become both her haven and her source of income. An income from the parts of the basilisk.

"_Open_" she hissed in parsletongue, that password would have to change, she thought, it was too obvious. She sent a cleaning spell down the pipe and slid down. The floor of the chamber was as she remembered; covered in the bones of small animals. A cleaning charm wouldn't fix this, she needed something stronger, Ginny made her way slowly through the chamber, Searching for anything that could be an opening. She passed through into the inner chamber and calmly walked around the huge corpse of the basilisk. She looked up at the huge statue of Lord Salazar Slytherin and at the open mouth. With only one place left to look she began to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Chapter two: A Studious discovery 

Ginny walked through the tunnel. She had entered the tunnel ten minutes ago and the light from her wand seemed feeble in the darkness. She continued walking. Water was dripping from the cave walls and she was finding it difficult to keep her nerves at bay in the narrow tunnel when at last she found what she was looking for. A door.

The door was stone and engraved with snakes. She pressed it in hopes that it would open, no such luck. She tried saying open in parsletongue again and the door silently swung open to reveal a dark room. Ginny rolled her eyes. Slytherin chose such obvious passwords.

She entered the room and lit a torch in a bracket out of the wall with her wand. She went around the room lighting the torches until she got back to her starting point when she turned and looked at the room. The walls were almost entirely shelves upon shelves of books and the carpet was a rich green colour. In the room there was a huge desk with a chair and a harpsichord. Slytherin had obviously been a man of music, you would never have guessed from the descriptions of him.

Ginny approached the desk cautiously searching through the drawers, if Slytherin had kept a diary of any kind he would have kept it in his desk. After about ten minutes she found it and settled down to read, discovering it was not a diary but a book informing his descendents how to use his chamber to their best advantage.

_To my descendents,_

_I hope that my life and study will be a mystery to the wizarding world at large although should you read this it will not be to you. This Journal contains knowledge about magic's that are fading fast in my time and will no doubt be lost altogether in yours. _

_A brief list of these magic's is as follows: Runic magic, elemental magic, animagus magic, wand less magic and warding magic. You may not have heard of elemental magic and know it as the magic of the druids or pagans instead._

_Yours_

_Salazar Slytherin_

Ginny began to read and absorb the knowledge into her hungry brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Three: Practice, more Practice and a few Gifts from dead people 

Ginny closed the book after the first chapter, it was just too complicated, and she couldn't do it. She wanted to be able to, but she was only a second year and probably wasn't even Slytherins descendent. Why did she even come down here, she was getting cold and couldn't be bothered to move from the chair. She put the book down on the desk and curled up in the chair. What was Slytherin like as a person, in the Journal he sounded academic and intelligent, but so did she on her school assignments. She thanked Tom endlessly for the gift of parcel tongue. She might not be able to do any of the magic but at least she could try.

Teleportation. That would be incredibly useful if she could just master it. She checked the book. You had to draw a rune in the air and focus on the place you wanted to go. The rune would look after taking you there. The annoying thing was you had to have seen the place you wanted to go but that didn't matter. She would just try teleporting to the other side of the room for now.

The rune was complicated, it was one for transport and while you were drawing it you had to focus on the place you wanted to go otherwise it would do nothing. It wouldn't hurt to practise drawing the rune before she started to draw it, no that wasn't right.

"Selno!" she hissed, the command to cancel most runes. So she tried again, and again, and again. It wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried, and she wished with all her might that she had Dean Thomas' drawing talent. She didn't of course, in fact she was a terrible drawer. Wishes didn't work, they never had, but like her dad said. "If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride." Being magical did not make all your dreams come true, if it did then all would be right in the world. Enough wizards had campaigned for the wizarding community to share its cure for aids with the muggle world or to get enough food to Africa. Lord, wizards were so greedy.

Ginny tried again to draw the rune and again and again. After many more tries and frustration she threw the book across the room and screamed I hate you. I wish I had never had this stupid idea. Then she realised what she had done, that she had taken her frustration out on effectively the only thing that was left of Lord Slytherins character.

She slowly walked across the room and picked up the book, walked back, placed it on the desk and looked at it. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she made no move to stop them, after all no one could see her. She cried for her absence of friends, she cried for what Tom had done to her, she cried for being a weak ugly little, twelve year old who hadn't got her period yet and everyone made fun of for being flat-chested. They said that was what happened when you were possessed by a book.

Ginny slid to the floor, not really caring what people would say if she came back. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry and never ever go back to the main part of Hogwarts again. They could forget all about her far all she cared she wasn't going back there ever. Still crying the small girl, who felt a lot older than she was in years, drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

_-dream-_

_Someone was cuddling her and stroking her hair the way her mum did when she was little. She blinked her eyes open and the world slowly came into focus. _

'_Look grandfather she's waking up!' A woman said. Ginny opened her eyes fully and found herself sat in the lap of a beautiful young woman in a medieval gown with long black hair and blue eyes. Across the room was sat a man with black hair down to his shoulders and a black goatee. Who on earth were these beautiful people and why was she here? Wasn't she in Slytherins study? She couldn't think of answers to any of these questions so she simply asked the cliché._

"_I don't mean to be rude but could you please tell me who you are and where I am?"_

_Ginny almost expected them to be annoyed or angry but they weren't instead they laughed and the woman moved Ginny off her lap to the seat next to her and began to explain._

"_Your body is in Grandfathers study where you fell asleep, this is a dream. You were feeling lost and confused about the contents of Grandfathers notebook, am I right? You fell asleep and you came here, well we brought you here. We watched Tom force you here many times last year and we watched your terror but we also saw your mind, which is intelligent, and you were blessed with the gift of parsletongue. We thought it was a shame and doubted that you would ever come down here again._

_You were my heir and had probably been put off the chamber for life and we hardly blamed you. You had suffered a traumatic experience and you were unlikely to want to revisit where it happened. We were also worried, if you didn't come down here again you wouldn't discover your heritage so imagine our surprise when you re-entered the chamber." Ginny was brimming with questions. She had been born a parsletongue? And why was she this beautiful woman's heir not Bill? Why didn't her father know about it?_

"_To our delight you found Grandfathers study and his record of what he had discovered whilst he was in Hogwarts. We watched you struggle and waited for you to fall asleep, when you did we willed you here to meet us." Ginny was confused but decided to confirm who these people are and where she was._

"_That's incredibly interesting but you have managed to evade both of my original questions. Who you are and where we are."_

"_I am Morgan Le Fay and this is my grandfather Salazar Slytherin."_

"_But you have different surnames and why am I your heir not my mum or dad?"_

"_Grandfather only had one child, a daughter, my mother who married a knight. Sir Edward Le Fay, they had one child, me. When I was still a teenager I decided never to marry, an almost impossible feat in those days, and I cast an enchantment to give me an heir, a young woman born at least a thousand years from when I cast the spell who was clever, brave, independent and honest. The result of that spell is you, you are my heir and through me my Grandfathers."_

"_Wow, I never expected to be. Just wow." Morgan smiled at her but it was Salazar who spoke. _

"_When you wake up it will be exactly twelve hours from when you fell asleep. We know growing up can be hard but we have some gifts that may be able to help you. The first is from me and it is raw magical power. You come from a line of clever but not particularly powerful witches and wizards. You will be brought up to average power in your classes that will make them a little easier. Your power will continue to climb but it will be so slow you won't even notice it. When you wake up you will have the power to do that teleportation rune you've been trying so hard to do." He smiled at her but Morgan speaking soon captured her attention._

"_My gift to you is beauty. You are fairly pretty now but I will make you beautiful. Again this is a slow gift that you will barely notice but in six months time you will be the most beautiful in your year. It is not just beauty in looks I give to you it is beauty in spirit. Music will help you find this beauty. I believe there is a Piano in Granfathers study you can learn on." Ginny was unsure what to say._

"_Thank you." Was what she ended up saying._

"_Your welcome and don't forget to sell that basilisk eventually. Visit us any time by going to sleep in the Study. You will always be gone for exactly twelve hours."_

_Ginny felt a pulling sensation and then…_

_-end dream-_

Ginny was lying on the hard floor of the study. She stood up and focused on the far side of the lake where it was warm and sunny. That was where she wanted to be right now. She drew the rune without thinking and was there. She began to sway and collapsed.

'I did it.' Was the last thought that crossed her mind before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Thank you to oxymoron8 who reviewed. Ginny is my favourite characture at the moment. I like independent Harry fics and I looked for something similar with Ginny without her being paired with Draco Malfoy. I couldn't find anything so I decided to write my own. Thank you for reviewing ******


End file.
